Episode 232 (5th May 1987)
Plot Four builders, Ray, Tel, Gaz and Omo, arrive to work on The Dagmar's renovation and instantly take a liking to Angie. Den makes a private phone call to someone. Mary is desperate for help in tidying her flat following the fire. Lofty offers to help her. Chris returns to Albert Square and waits for Mary outside the house, but she is nowhere to be found. Guizin is back from helping Ali and Mehmet's father with his restaurant, meaning Mary no longer has a job at the café. Chris finds Sue with Annie and gives her Smarties. The four builders cause trouble in the café with their order of a fry-up breakfast - something the café does not do. James is unimpressed with the builders for not starting work on time and taking time off. Dot and Ethel receive a letter which grants them and Tom permission to council swap. Simon answers the phone in The Vic to wind Den up. Carmel talks to Kelvin about his exams. Angie flirts with the four builders in The Vic. Dot feels it is her duty to tell Chris what Mary has been up to with Annie, but Ethel thinks she should not interfere. Sharon walks off after seeing Angie getting drunk with the builders. Chris finds Mary and the pair talk. Mary lies to Chris and tells him she has a job at the hospital canteen again. Carmel ends her relationship with Kelvin and tells him she does not find him attractive anymore. James tells the builders they have built one of the walls in The Dagmar incorrectly but they insist they have not, until they realise he is right. Sharon gets fed up of Angie being drunk all the time and says she cannot live with her anymore; she moves in with the Fowlers instead. Sue encourages Rayif to read more and when he does, she gives him a table tennis bat she bought off of Den, but it breaks. Den brings a woman, Magda Czajkowski, to The Vic to look at the catering; Angie and Pat believe she is another one of his many women. Debbie and DS Rich get engaged; Dot announces the news to the pub as the pair express interest in having their engagement party at The Vic. Den offers Pat her job back as barmaid; she tells him she will think on it. Kelvin gets drunk. Sue demands a new bat from Den, he gives her another one and it breaks again. Dot is determined to council swap with Tom immediately but he says he needs a week. Angie demands her half of the money for their car that Den sold. Chris visits Mary in her flat and sees there has been a fire; he says he will take Annie away but she protests, so he leaves, promising he will be back. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mr. Smith") *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Tom - Donald Tandy *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ray - Bob Hewis *Tel - Michael Garner *Rayif - Billy Hassan *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") *Emine - Pelin Ahmet (Uncredited) *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Magda Czajkowski. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'That's my grand-daughter and I'm not having you ruin her life.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes